Talk:Rufus Scrimgeour
There was a Scottish politician named Edwin Scrymgeour, could have been based on/used as inspiration. 83.67.39.175 11:52, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Date of Birth Is there a source for Scrimgeour's date of birth being "circa 1940"? Oread (talk) 02:25, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :It has been changed to 1937. Source?--Rodolphus 15:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::So now it is "pre 1968" and has a ref to an interview that never mentioned him at all. Anyone want to take a crack at picking a birth date range and providing an explanation, or should we just erase it entirely? --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:27, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :::The irony of the situation? The pre 1968 is correct. Scrimgeour is head of the Auror Office before he's Minister, correct? Well, Harry is said to be the youngest head of the Auror Office at age 27, according to J.K. Rowling. So, what we gather from this is that, in 1996, before he becomes Minister and is Head of the Auror Office, Scrimgeour is no younger than 28. 1996 - 28 does, ironically, equal 1968. Thus, Scrimgeour cannot be born any later than 1968. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:42, January 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the explanation, but there are several issues. Harry becomes Head of the Auror Office in 2007 J.K.Rowling Official Site Wizard of the Month (Archived) which means he is 26 at the most (if promoted after his 31 July birthday). Second, where is the canon statement that Harry was the youngest ever Head of Auror office? I have dug and dug and cannot find anything to back this up. Leaky Cauldron's post DH round-up does not mention this, the only item I could find is a comment on beyondhogwarts.com that "he was possibly the youngest Wizard ever to reach that post" which of course counts for nothing. Anyone have a JKR statement that Harry was the youngest ever Head of the Auror Office? --Ironyak1 (talk) 04:49, January 4, 2017 (UTC) I was the one who added the year months ago. Based on what you say, it seems that I may have misunderstood what JKR wrote. Perhaps her phrasing was meant to indicate that it is unlikely that there will be younger heads of office after Harry? I don't think she would have written possibly the youngest if Scrimgour, who directly appears in the books, was younger. Either way, it is not entirely clear, so maybe we should add a "probably" or remove it entirely.--Rodolphus (talk) 10:28, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :Ahem, ahem, ahem. http://www.hubpolitic.com/new-harry-potter-and-the-cursed-child-pictures-an-analysis/ :Apparently J.K. Rowling revealed it -- we've certainly wrote it on this wiki -- so, by that, Scrimgeour cannot be any younger than twenty six in 1996 when he becomes Minister. And, I'm not even sure how Harry can be twenty six at the time he's promoted anyway. In 2007, Harry is twenty seven as he's a 1980 baby, not a 1981 baby...--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 17:53, January 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, lots of websites have stated that Harry was the youngest Auror / Head of Auror Office (MentalFloss, Movie Pilot, Metro, etc) so I'd like to believe there is something to it. Even the Leaky-Cauldron had a one liner about it here, but no one has the actual statement from JKR so... ::As for Harry's age at the time, yeah, JKR's math skills must be rubbing off on me. The Wizard of the Month says he became Head IN 2007 so he would be 26 or 27 depending on when in the year it happened. I'll correct those entries now (and swear off late-night editing ;) --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:40, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Vampire Luna Lovegood states that he might be a vampire. But are vampires able to use magic? Mordakai D'Alessio 16:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Werewolves can use magic, so if the vampire is a wizard, than it can probably use magic. Scrimgeour probably isn't a werewolf though, it is just one of the many conspiracy theories that the lovegoods believe in. Ministry Statue I was wondering if in the opening scene of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 we get to see a glimpse of the statue that was in the Atrium during Scrimgeour's tenure as Minister. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 03:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Nationality I wondered if there was a direct source saying that Rufus Scrimgeour was actually Scottish? This interivew, which IMO seems legit but apparently might not be, shows Bill Nighy, the actor who portrayed him, as having said to have spoken with a Welsh accent, and thus given him a nationality of coming from Wales. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:11, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Billy Nighy did indeed say that he portrayed him as being Welsh (although, as a Welshman, I thought the accent was a bit overdone :P), but outside of that one interview, there's little to place the location from which he comes from. It seems that the accent was his own artistic choice, rather than a canonical feature of the character. Brainsbeer (talk) 16:51, July 28, 2014 (UTC)